A Day as Babysitter
by cheater boy - A
Summary: Kanda would have not accepted the task of babysitting little Allen if it was not because of soba. I DO NOT OWN D. Gray- Man


**Okay, another baby Allen! This is the result of me babysitting my cute and adorable two years old nephew. I hope you like it just the other one I made recently.**

**Reviews will complete my day! : )**

"WHAT!?" yelled a certain male Japenese in his late teens whose long dark hair tied up in a ponytail, letting his bangs to frame his Asain features, as he stood abrubtly from his comfy seat in utter shock. "You've got to be kidding me." he told the man across him who was reading the newspaper whilst having some coffee on the sofa.

The man had an afro-like gray hair tied at the base of his neck and was wearing a pair of red-rimmed glasses. He gingerly folded the newspaper close, took his mug of coffee that was on the small elongated table, and looked up at teen, saying, "No, Yuu. I'm serious." before taking a sip.

Hearing those words the man had told him, the teen plopped back down on his seat, feeling sick all of a sudden. "If you're serious, then I'm sorry, but you got the wrong person, uncle." he sighed.

"Hm? What are saying? I know I can trust you and that you're a responsible lad that's why." said the man, replacing his mug back on the table.

Averting his cobalt eyes to the wall clock that was at his right; his chin resting on his left palm, he said, "You may be right at that, but..." he trailed off as he looked back at his uncle with his brow raised and appended, "Babysitting!?"

"Yes. Don't worry. I know you can do it!" smiled the man in which made the teen groaned.

"Yeah, damn right..." he retorted, rolling his eyes, while the man just chuckled.

Apparently, someone called the man via their house phone not long ago and asked him a favor if he could send someone over to look after his son because his wife was at the hospital at the moment and he had a business trip with his boss in two hours. The man gladly lent him a hand and told him that he will have his nephew to come over their house to look after his son until he got back the next morning.

"Please do it, Yuu. Think of it as an assignment of yours. Plus, Mana said you can have all the ingredients for soba which he recieved from his boss since he doesn't know how to make it."

Yuu's eyes seemed to widened a little and ears perked up at the mention of his favorite food. He also detested to fail an assignment, and so, without further ado, Yuu Kanda hurried back upstairs to his room and changed into a plain white shirt with a line of thick light gray that adorned the torso and a simple black jogging pants. He then went back to where his uncle was, asking for the address which the man gladly told him, and walked out of the house to grab his mountain bike and rode on his way to the address.

It was not long before he found the address and the house he supposed to be the Walker's residence. He parked his bicycle at the side and press the doorbell to the gate.

The door to the house opened, revealing a young man in his mid twenties with slick auburn hair in navy blue business suit. Said man flashed a smile as he saw whom he supposed to be his friend's nephew that he was talking about to look after his child. He walked in long strides up to the gate and opened it, greeting the teen a good morning who also returned the favor.

"Are you Yuu Kanda? Froi Tiedoll's nephew?" inquired the man.

"Yes, that's me."

"Oh, I'm Mana Walker, his friend. Pleased to meet you!" he smiled and held out a hand to Yuu which he hesitantly took. "Let's go inside."

Mana led Yuu inside the house to the living room and gave him a small notebook. Yuu showed a confused look as he eyed the notebook on his hand before looking back at the man.

Mana smiled at him, a smile which was starting to get on Yuu's nerves every time he saw it, and told him that everything he needed to know was all written and listed on the small notebook. He then checked the time on his wrist hand and said, "I don't have enough time. The soba is on the table in the dining room. I gotta go now. Please take care if my son until I get back."

"Sure."

And with that, Yuu watched the man picked his suitcase on the sofa and rushed out to where his car was parked. He heard the engine started and went the car off, leaving him all by himself to deal with the man's kid.

"I wonder how old his kid is and what he is like." Yuu said his thoughts loud as he made his way to the sofa and read the notebook.

1. Prepare breakfast for Allen.

_So, Allen is his name. _He thought as he resumed on reading.

Cook at least 25 pancakes and a glass of milk. (there are notes on the ref about cooking.)

To say that he was not shock at the amount of pancakes just for the kid would be a lie.

"Alright. Let's get going." Yuu snapped the notebook close and pushed himself up.

He did not have to read the note that was on the ref to know how to make pancakes. He just rummaged through the cupboards to get the pan, spatula, bowl, and of course the ingredients. He placed it all on the beach bench and started ripping the flour's bags open one by one and poured it on the bowl. He then added some baking powder, cups of water that equalled the amount of flour, added the eggs, and evaporated milk before beating it. Next, he went to set the pan on fire to preheat and put a teaspoon of butter on it before pouring a good measure of one pancake. After a minute, he tossed the pancake upside down and waited another minute before removing it from fire and replaced it on a plate. He repeated the same procedure until he had all five plates each filled with five pancakes. He then went to make a quick soba for himself, a glass of milk for the kid, and a nice green tea for him.

Small feet padded softly on the wooden floor. A small hand reached for the knob and clicked it open. The little boy with short auburn hair and silver eyes walked out of his room, making his way to the source of sweet smell.

Yuu, who had just finished preparing the table for breakfast, noticed that there was a small kid in sky blue pyjamas, staring curiously at him with his pair of wide silver eyes from the corner.

"Hey." said the teen, unsure of how to deal with a brat.

"Uhm... Morning, mister..." the kid trailed off.

"Kanda. It's Kanda."

"... Kanda."

"Your father went to work and I'm here to watch you. Now, get in here so we can eat." he sat on the chair as the kid, Allen, walked towards the chair he supposed was his to take. Yuu was about to start eating when he noticed little Allen was stood still, so he asked if something the matter in which Allen told him he could not climb up the chair by himself as he was too small. Sighing, he stood, pushing the chair back, and heaved the boy to sit on the chair. "How old are you anyway?"

"I'm...uhm... Three."

"Three? You sure don't look like it."

Little Allen mumbled a thank you for helping him as Yuu sat back on his chair and started eating. He, too, then picked his own fork and started digging in so fast that Yuu almost choke on his own tea.

"Hey, slow down, brat."

Little Allen halted his pace, saying, "Not brat." as he was offended at the word.

Yuu snickered as he watched the kid resumed on eating. "Accept it. No matter how huge your appetite is you're still a brat."

"Why?"

"I should be the one asking you that. Why are you eating a lot?"

"Papa said I have fast me...meto...mate..."

"Metabolism."

"Yes, and that this way I will grow."

"I wonder about that, moyashi."

"Moya...shi? What is that?"

"It's Japanese for beansprout."

"Wha-!? I'm not!"

"Yes, you are."

"No! Take it back!" little Allen stood on his chair and slammed his small mismatched hands on the table, ratling the plates, spoons and forks, and the glass and cup.

"Why would I? It's the truth, moyashi." Yuu shrugged and ate his soba while Allen was fuming.

Though he hated to be called brat, small, and midget, calling him moyashi or beansprout was something he could not accept and never will.

"BaKanda!" Allen snapped.

The two kept on bickering until the little boy exhausted himself. For Yuu to act in front of the child like that may be immature, but he did not care. He did not like watching over kids because they were hard to handle, but did not mean to hate them; however, teasing the sprout was something he enjoyed excluding that the said sprout outsmarted him most of the time, pissing him off.

Allen never failed to amaze Yuu at how much he could eat with that small body of his, making a way for Yuu to call him beansprout instead of his name which always ended up for Allen to snap. There was a time that little Allen pulled out a stunt to launch himself at Yuu, tackling him on the sofa, and pulled his hair while he was on the teens back. Then, he poured all of his baby powder on the floor in his room from the door to his bed. And, when Yuu came in that afternoon to check if he was awake, he wounded up slipping and landed on his rear. Yuu was really pissed that multiple tick marks appeared, and so he run to tackle the boy who squeaked at the sight of him turning into demon.

They went on like that until Yuu finally had little Allen in his new set of pink pyjamas and tucked him to sleep.

When he was sure that his annoying little charge was fast asleep, he slowly stood and made his way to the door, silently opening the door so as not to wake the sprout, and turned the lights off before going to the living room where he made a makeshift bed out of the sofa. He lied on there and pulled the blankets up to his chin, feeling his eyes close.

It had been a pretty long day for him and the twerp.

Yuu Kanda woke up with a start when the thunder hammered. The living room he was in was bath in dark, but the constant lightning brought some temporary light. It was raining so hard and there was lightning and thunderstorm.

He thought it had been just a few minutes since he fell asleep until his eyes caught sight of the wall clock across him. It was already pass twelve midnight; he must had been exhausted from babysitting that he did not notice that it had been raining for quite sometime. Worried that his small charge was terrified, he went to his room only to see little Allen sitting on his bed and arms around his knees.

The boy heard the motion and looked up to see his babysitter approaching him. "Kanda..." he whimpered; his eyes telling the teen that he was afraid and had been up since it started raining hard. He flinched when another lightning struck and thunder hammered.

"You afraid?" asked the Japanese as he sat on the bed, joining the little boy, and recieved a small and meek nod. "Go back to sleep. I'll be here to protect you, okay?" he pulled Allen with him as he laid down and pulled the covers over them to protect them against the cold. Allen snuggled closer at the teen who held him close, feeling comfortable at the heat and safe with those long and slender arms.

The next day, Mana Walker came back home early and smiled as he found the most adorable sight he had ever seen so far.

Yuu Kanda who was known to be a cold hearted jerk was cuddling his most precious son protectively while asleep.

**Thanks for reading**


End file.
